Immer nur Feinde
by NorthernLight88
Summary: Fastfood fürs Gehirn. Slash. Humor/Parodie. *Sein Partner steckte den Kopf aus dem Badezimmer, die Zahnbürste im Mund. Liest du immer noch diesen Scheiß?“ nuschelte er, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog, um die Zahnpasta auszuspucken.*


Lautes Lachen erfüllte das große Wohnzimmer

**Warnung:** Das hier hab ich eben schnell hingetippt, weil ich grad Lust dazu hatte. Reviews sind natürlich immer willkommen, das will ich mit Folgendem nicht sagen. Aber: Ich weiß, von diesen Geschichten gibt es schon sehr, sehr viele, und sie unterscheiden sich selten großartig voneinander, aber ich selbst lese so was sehr gerne. Also: Keinerlei künstlerische Anforderungen.)

Manchmal braucht man eben was total Sinnloses für zwischendurch, sowohl was Schreiben als auch was Lesen angeht. 

**Achja:** Niemand sollte sich hiervon angegriffen fühlen. Und wenn doch, dann geschieht's demjenigen ganz recht. Ich nehme auch mich hiermit aufs Korn, okay?

_**Immer nur Feinde**_

**von NorthernLight**

Lautes Lachen erfüllte das große Wohnzimmer.

„Schatz? Schatz! Das –" er keuchte, schnappte nach Luft – „Das musst du dir ansehen! Oh Merlin!" Lachend fiel der junge Mann zu Boden.

„Was denn?" Sein Partner steckte den Kopf aus dem Badezimmer, die Zahnbürste im Mund. „Liest du immer noch diesen Scheiß?" nuschelte er, bevor er sich wieder zurückzog, um die Zahnpasta auszuspucken.

„Ja, das…" – wieder ein Keuchen – „das ist zu komisch! Ich mein, da denkst du, du hast alles gesehen, aber dann…" Weiter konnte er nicht sprechen, denn ein erneuter Lachanfall bahnte sich seinen Weg durch seine Kehle.

„Hört das denn nie auf?" grinste der andere Mann, als er aus dem Bad kam und sich neben ihm auf dem weichen Sofa niederließ. „Na, komm schon, was ist es diesmal? Eine völlig wirre Idee, wie um alles in der Welt Hermine und Severus zusammen kommen könnten… Filch und Madam Pince… Du und Dumbledore…"

„Schlimmer, schlimmer", ächzte Harry und hielt dem Anderen ein Blatt Papier so dicht unter die Nase, dass dieser es erst ein Stück wegschieben musste, weil die Buchstaben vor seinen Augen verschwammen.

Seine Augen wurden größer und größer, während sie über den Text huschten. Dann ließ er den Zettel sinken, weiß im Gesicht, und griff sich an die Kehle. „Das ist nicht lustig. Das ist… das ist… oh Merlin… Spinnen die jetzt völlig?"

„Keine Ahnung…" Harry hatte sich schon wieder soweit unter Kontrolle, dass er sich, nur noch kichernd, gegen die breite Schulter seines Freundes lehnen konnte. Er japste: „Hast du gelesen, wo er mich… also, mich in der Geschichte… mich ge- ge_küsst_ hat?" Hier fing er von Neuem an zu lachen. „Das ist so E-Kel-Haft!"

„Harry", begann der Andere ernst, „eigentlich ist so was nicht witzig. Ich weiß, es ist lange her, aber trotzdem… Und so… abwegig…"

„Nicht abwegiger als Hermine und Severus."

„Doch."

„Was? Mal ehrlich, kannst du dir nur im Entferntesten vorstellen, dass _unsere_ Hermine etwas mit _Severus Snape_ anfängt?"

„Nein. Aber ich konnte mir genauso wenig vorstellen, dass er was mit Draco haben könnte."

„Hm… Touché. Aber zumindest sind beide Slytherins."

„Und Männer."

„Ach. Und was sind wir?"

„Zumindest niemals Lehrer und Schüler gewesen."

„Nein, aber beste Freunde."

„Das ist genau der Punkt. Diese ganzen… Fanfictions" – er sprach das Wort mit soviel Abscheu wie irgend möglich aus – „verkuppeln dich mit deinen ärgsten Feinden! Hier!" Er wedelte mit dem Zettel. „Das ist das beste Beispiel. Du und du-weißt-schon-wer?! („Voldemort", korrigierte Harry automatisch, und er entgegnete: „Sorry, versprochen") Ich bitte dich, Harry, das ist _krank_!"

„Ja, natürlich. Aber ich und Draco, das ist mindestens ebenso krank. Oder Ginny und Draco. Eigentlich ist alles mit Draco krank."

„Danke, Harry."

Die beiden Männer auf dem Sofa drehten sich erschrocken um. „Draco, Severus!"

„Überraschung", knurrte Severus Snape, doch seine Mundwinkel zuckten fröhlich. „Was habt ihr denn da?"

„Lest ihr schon wieder Fanishons?"

„Fanfictions, heißt das. Und ja, sieh dir das an!" Ron reichte ihm den Text.

„Mir doch egal, wie das heißt", kommentierte Draco, grinste aber und nahm ihm das Blatt ab. „Was ist das überhaupt?" fragte er und wedelte wie zuvor Ron damit herum.

„Papier."

„Papier?"

„Ja, du weißt doch… In dem Café, wo Hermine den Kram immer ausdruckt, gibt's doch nur Muggelzeug. Und sie benutzen Papier wie Pergament", führte Ron aus.

„Ah."

„Wo ist Hermine eigentlich?" wollte Severus wissen.

„Mit Fred und den Kleinen unterwegs."

„Achso."

Mittlerweile hatte Draco zu Ende gelesen und schnaubte nun laut auf. „Das wird ja wahrhaftig immer idiotischer."

„Idiotischer als Hermine und mich zu… naja, zu… ihr wisst schon, kann es kaum noch werden."

„Oh, doch, Sev…" sagte Draco langsam, schmunzelnd, und schlang einen Arm um dessen Taille. „Du und Harry, das war das Dämlichste, was _ich_ je gelesen habe."

„Keine Widerworte", rief Ron. Der Professor und Harry nickten zustimmend.

„Was die auch immer damit haben, Feinde miteinander zu verkuppeln", kam Harry ein wenig später noch einmal auf das Thema zu sprechen.

„Oh ja", seufzte Ron, „dass zwei gute Freunde zusammen kommen, ist viel schwieriger. Ich kann ein Lied davon singen… Naja, du auch…"

„Mhm…" Harry nickte zustimmend und kuschelte sich an ihn. „_Nox_."


End file.
